1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
The semiconductor device may include a memory device having a plurality of memory cells for storing data. High integration semiconductor devices may arrange the memory cells in a three-dimensional array. Generally, the degree of integration of the semiconductor device may increase by increasing the number of stacked layers in the 3-dimensional memory cell array. However, as the number of stacked layers of the memory cells increases, structural distortion such as bending may occur.